


Saturday Fun

by GothicDeetz



Series: Lydia Maitland [2]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Dead People, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, Talking, Talking To Dead People, horseplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia and her ghost parents spend a Saturday having fun.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Lydia Maitland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737052
Kudos: 4





	Saturday Fun

Lydia woke up with a giant smile on her face, stretching, tying her medium length Black hair back into her usual ponytail, and getting out of bed. It was a Saturday and all Lydia wanted to do was have fun with her ghost parents. She knew the next day, Sunday, would be spent cleaning out the attic and the week ahead, she had school so today was one of those days where she could have her fun.

She clambered down the stairs of the house she shared with her ghost parents, Adam and Barbara Maitland, and entered the kitchen. She greeted them with an extra big smile.

“Good morning, ghost mom!” Lydia said as she gave Barbara a hug. She did the same to Adam. “Good morning, ghost dad!”

“Good morning, Lydia,” came their response.

Lydia pulled away from Adam, sitting herself down at the kitchen counter and eagerly awaiting her breakfast for the day. Barbara made and levitated a bowl of Lydia’s favorite cereal and a glass of orange juice down in front of Lydia and the teenager began to eat it quietly.

She was done within five minutes of receiving her breakfast, a widened grin plastered on her face as she announced, “DONE!”

Barbara levitated Lydia’s empty bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice over to the sink and Lydia got up, heading over to the cupboard in the living room where they kept the board games Lydia had brought with her when she, her dad, and her stepmother first moved into her current home. Lydia pulled one out with glee.

“Did you guys want to play a board game with me?” Lydia asked, smiling.

“Of course, Lydia.” Her ghost parents floated over towards her and sat cross legged a few feet above the floor. Lydia opened the box containing the pieces of the board game she wanted to play with her ghost parents and handed them each a play piece.

“Barbara, you can be this tiny Green house. And Adam, you can be this tiny Yellow car. I’ll be this tiny Blue animal.”

The Maitlands nodded, smiling.

Barbara used her ghost powers to pick up the tiny Green house she was given by Lydia and placed it carefully down on the starting point of the board game. She watched, with a smile, as her husband did the same with his tiny Yellow car. Lydia picked up her tiny Blue animal game piece and placed it down next to Barbara’s game piece.

“I’ll go first,” Lydia said, rolling the dice. She rolled a two and moved her Blue game piece two spaces.

Barbara went next, rolling a three and moving her Green game piece a space ahead of Lydia’s.

Then Adam went. He rolled a five and moved his Yellow game piece.

Barbara was winning so far, moving her Green game piece another four spaces and grinning at Lydia as she did so. Lydia let out a chuckle as Adam picked up and rolled the dice. Lydia was the one who won the game, smiling and cheering in victory. Her ghost parents, although upset they didn’t win, still smiled as they pulled Lydia into a hug. A hug that escalated into a tickle fight.

The remainder of the tickle fight would wait until after lunch. Lydia was hungry.

* * *

It was twenty minutes after lunch when the Maitland Family’s tickle fight started up again. Adam and Barbara pinned Lydia to the floor of the living room and began to tickle her nonstop, causing Lydia to laugh loudly.

“Ghost mom, ghost dad! Cut it out!” Lydia said in between giggles.

They looked at one another and nodded before turning and refocusing their attention back over towards their nonbiological daughter.

“NEVER!” they shouted in unison, continuing to tickle her.

Lydia pushed their hands away to no avail.

They continued tickling her, Lydia’s laughs becoming louder and louder. Then Lydia thought of something even better than her ghost parents tickling her. But she wasn’t sure if it was going to work. She was still laughing loudly as her ghost parents continued to tickle her after all.

She managed to get away from Adam and Barbara five minutes later, deciding to tickle them instead. She backed up against a wall then crept up behind her ghost parents whilst they were turned away from her and chatting amongst themselves. Neither of them knew what was about to happen.

Lydia reached her hands out and began to tickle her ghost parents nonstop. They turned around the moment they felt Lydia start to tickle them and they laughed quietly. “Nice try, Lydia,” they said, smirks plastered on their faces.

Lydia immediately stopped with tickling her ghost parents nonstop, instead turning and running upstairs to her bedroom, locking the door. Adam and Barbara gave each other a knowing smile and floated upstairs to Lydia’s now locked bedroom.

They phased through Lydia’s locked bedroom door and their nonbiological daughter gave a quiet cry of surprise, hiding herself underneath the covers of her bed. She hoped her ghost mother and her ghost father didn’t see her hide herself under her covers. But they did.

A grinning Barbara levitated Lydia’s bedcovers off of her and placed them carefully down onto the floor right next to Lydia’s bed. Then she and Adam shared a look, again pinning Lydia down and beginning to tickle her once again. Lydia let out a few loud chortles, flailing and kicking her arms and legs about as her ghost parents tickled her nonstop.

“Guys! Cut it out!”

“Never!” they shouted in unison as they continued to tickle her.

Lydia got away from them again, quietly making her way over towards her bedroom door and slowly unlocking it before creeping out of it and back downstairs into the living room and sitting on the couch. Picking up the remote and turning the tv onto one of her favorite ghost hunting shows, Lydia prayed that her ghost parents didn’t notice what she was doing.

Again, they did.

Adam and Barbara reappeared in the living room five minutes after Lydia got downstairs, floating a few feet above both her head and the top of the couch. Lydia let out a surprised noise as she looked up at them and got up, switching off the tv and then deciding to make a run for it - all the while laughing her head off.

That gave her ghost parents an idea. They disappeared and reappeared where Lydia now was, still floating a few feet above her head. Lydia let out a few loud laughs and ran off again. Adam and Barbara floated back down towards the upstairs floor and began to playfully chase after Lydia. They were also laughing.

“We’re gonna get you, Lydia!” Adam shouted as he and Barbara caught up to their giggling, nonbiological daughter.

“Oh no! You’re not, ghost parents!” she shouted back to the two of them as she took off running down the upstairs hallway and made her way back downstairs.

They took off running after her, or was it floating?, and made their way downstairs as well. They found Lydia sitting down on the couch in the living room again. She’d turned on one of her ghost hunting shows on the television again and was engrossed in it, not noticing her ghost parents joining her in the living room.

That wasn’t until Barbara spoke, “mind if we join you, Lydia, sweetie?”

The teenager focused her attention away from the television and onto her smiling ghost parents. “Uh...sure, I guess,” she said with a smile on her face.

They sat down on either side of their nonbiological daughter, beginning to watch whatever ghost hunting show Lydia had playing on the television together.

With all the excitement they were having doing all of those fun things together as a family of three, they were exhausted and they desperately needed and deserved a distraction...

...and watching the tv together was that much needed distraction.


End file.
